Te Amo A Shunsui Oneshot
by SiraeMacabre
Summary: Is there anything better than a dance to bring two people closer together? But why do they feel like they're being watched? Jealousy is such an ugly colour.


_"Te amo, te amo," she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

Shunsui was waiting at the foot of the stairs, leading down from the main enterance to the Ball Room.  
His hair swept back into a pony tail, his usual hat disgarded.  
He fiddled with the silver buttons on his blazer and patted down his collar.  
His eyes where nervous as he looked at all the other people dancing on the ball room floor, he jumped slightly as he heard a door open and shut again.  
Looking upward Shunsui thought he had stumbled into a dream, that he had spent too much time waiting for her.  
But there she was walking down the stairs in a magnificant scarlet ballgown.  
Her jet black hair was over one shoulder and sligtly ringleted, held in place by an intricate ruby hair grip.  
Her pale skin seemed to reflect the candle light, and her ruby eyes shone with the dancing flames.  
Her hands where covered by black lace gloves and on her feet where a pair of black heels.

_Then she said "te amo"  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

Shunsui offered his hand to her, he felt his heart skip as she took it with a smile.  
They walked slowly to the ball room floor, talking all the way.  
Other ball dancers stopped to watch the pair move to dance.  
Shunsui wrapped one arm around her waist and held one of her dainty hands in his as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
The orchestra began to play and they swayed to the music, moving in perfect rythm to the music as he kept his eyes focused on hers.  
He adored the way they sparkled in the light, the way she giggled as they span around the dancefloor with such grace.  
One by one, the other dancers fell back into their rythm of dancing.

_My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"_

Aizen was watching from across the room,swigging his 5th drink, he watched as Shunsui danced with her.  
It wasn't fair... HE deserved to dance with her.  
It should be him looking that deep into her eyes.  
It should be him she laughed with as they danced.  
It should be him who she loved.  
He sighed once more and headed back to his date for the night, Momo.  
Everytime he could he glanced at the couple having a good time.  
He watched her sway to the music, the red fabric moving with her body.  
Aizen took a deep, shaky breath as his mind became foggy and unclear.  
He wasnt sure if it was the alcohol talking or if it was something...different.

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over_

Shunsui held her close as the night drew to a close, they swayed to the music.  
He plucked up the courage to kiss her, his heart stopped as he felt her soft lips against his.  
His hands slipped to her hips as he pulled her even closer.  
He inhaled her scent, a mix of roses, lillies and gardanias. It was a unique smell only she could pull off.  
He sighed as her hands where placed on his shouders, her thumbs caressing his cheeks.  
Some people began to cheer, others whistled but most kept quiet and just smiled on at them.  
All except for one, alone in the corner.  
His emotionless eyes fixed on her.

_Then she said "te amo''  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go._

Aizen's grip on his drink tightened.  
He was sat in the corner on a leather sofa, Momo had left with Kira some time ago.  
Not that he cared.  
The unfamiliar feeling returned as Shunsui kissed her.  
A mix of hate, jealousy and helplessness.  
His grip tightened even more on the glass until it shattered, spraying his clothes with scotch and blood.  
He looked at his hand, at the blood and it reminded him if her.  
The red liquid dripped through his fingers, just as she did.  
And just like the blood, she was the reason he lived... the reason his heart was beating.  
He glared at the older man before leaving the building, his heart saddened and angered at the same time.  
He had to leave this place, the whole thing.

_My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?_

Shunsui heard a glass smash, but he didn't pay it any attention.  
He was in heaven, the girl he had loved for many years was finally here with him.  
She was his, and he was hers.  
The kiss broke and they stood there, forehead to forehead, looking deep into each other's eyes.  
He felt her breath on his face.  
He played with a bit of her hair and gazed into the ruby gems of her eyes.  
He leaned in for another tender kiss.  
One again his heart stopped as she kissed him back.

_Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands  
Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand  
That we all need love and I'm not afraid  
I feel the love, but I don't feel that way_

The ball had ended some time ago, but Shunsui and the female showed no signs of wanting to go back home just yet.  
So they took a walk by the lake, it was beautiful this time of year.  
They watched the moonlight reflect off the surface of the water, the way it rippled every now and again because of the koi fish. The Lotus flowers where in bloom.  
They bloom once ever thousand years, and they bloomed for her.  
The sakura tree was shedding some of its flowers and sent down a shower of petals which got caught in the breeze.  
Some of the petals scattered across the water somewhere blown high into the air, catching the moons beams they danced across the sky.  
Shunsui looked towards the female, her eyes where closed as she enjoyed the breeze, a few strands of hair blowing gently around her face.  
Her eyes opened and caught the moonlight. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the deep red of her dress.  
She shivered ever so slightly, but Shunsui caught it and slipped off his jacket placing it gently over her shoulders.  
They shared another kiss in the moonlight.

_Then she said "te amo"  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

Shunsui walked her back to her house.  
A beautiful manor with a large garden and pond filled with many varieties of fish.  
Shunsui stood amazed in front of the wooden building, he ran one hand along the engraved wooden frame of the door,  
feeling its rough texture under his fingertips.  
He didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't want the night to end.  
He wanted to stay dancing with her for eternity.  
He wanted to watch her in the moonlight.  
He wanted to be by her side forever.

_My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?_

The following day, the shinigami where back to their duties.  
He was Captain once again and she was his new lieutenant.  
At every chance they got, they kissed.  
Shunsui was called to an emergency meeting by Yamamoto.  
He left her with a loving kiss and left immediately.  
As he entered he saw grim looks on the captains faces.  
One was missing.  
Aizen... it turns out had left the night before.  
He had turned traitor.  
All because of the Lady In Red.

**_Pandora._**

_Think it means "I love you"_  
**_I love you_**  
_Te amo, te amo_  
_Don't it mean I love you?_


End file.
